SACRIFICIO DE AMAR
by the princess swan cullen
Summary: no siempre porque ames a una persona y ella te ame a ti significa que existe un felices por siempre... hay casos donde el amor que le tienes a esa persona se lo demuestras precisamente renunciando a ella . MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE !
1. PROLOGO :pensamientos

SACRIFICIO DE AMAR

Prologo: pensamientos

Bella pov:

A veces pienso ¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil? ¿Por qué simplemente uno no elige a esa persona y señala al corazón para que ame? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento tan maravilloso me tiene que causar tanto daño? ¿Por qué no puedo arrancarlo de mi ser? ¿Por qué cuando consigues la felicidad y aceptas por fin lo que sientes llega algo haciéndote renunciar a lo que más amas ?JURO juro por dios que intento encontrarle respuestas a todas estas preguntas pero simplemente no puedo , solo dios sabe que no puedo!, Mi nombre es Isabella Swan para mis amigos solo Bella , para él una mujer que lo engaño y traiciono , si solo supiera como me duele que crea eso , pero ya no hay marcha atrás ;es mejor que piense que soy un traidora y mentirosa a que sufra más adelante . Solo le pido a dios que me perdone y entienda porque lo hice, porque renuncie a nuestro amor! por ahora lo que me da fuerzas para afrontar esta realidad que me envuelve es recordar todos esos momentos maravillosos que vivimos y lo que él dentro de su rabia me ofrece actualmente!, entendí con esto que me paso que el amor no es como me lo contaba mi mama en los cuentos donde todos viven felices por siempre y tu príncipe siempre te iba amar pasase lo que pasase que en la vida real si a ese "príncipe" le haces mucho daño pude llegar a transformar ese infinito amor que decía sentir por ti en el más puro odio ,entendí que hay circunstancias que te llevan a renunciar al amor y precisamente de esa manera yo le demuestro a el mi amor sacrificándome ! solo espero que cuando ya yo no esté no me recuerde con tanto odio , que sepa que él es el único al que ame y amare por siempre incluso después de la muerte. Mi príncipe, mi amor, mi ángel, mi Edward…

No entiendo porque me empeño en decirle mi Edward, cuando en realidad ya no es mío, pero de algo estoy segura yo siempre voy ser suya. Todavía remoto cuando era solo una chiquilla, tonta y malcriada, la que decía a su familia y amigos que nunca se iba a enamorar! la que decía que ese sentimiento nunca iba a tocar su corazón , y de repente como un balde de agua fría llega él a mi vida a ponérmelo todo de cabeza .


	2. Chapter 2:ALICE

capitulo 2:ALICE

Hoy me desperté muy temprano! bueno no es que tampoco haya podido dormir mucho, apenas podía divisar los rayos de sol colarse por la ventana! Me dispuse ir al baño donde me duche dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos, cuando estuve lista me enrollé como un capullo en la toalla para evitar que el frio del aire acondicionado que estaba por todo el departamento ,arruinara el baño que me di, fui al cajón donde guardaba mi ropa interior y saque unas bragas de algodón blanca con un brasear a juego, pude ver de soslayo la hora en el reloj que tenia siempre sobre mi mesita de noche y mierda! Ya eran las 7:10, vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo fui corriendo a sacar mi uniforme del clóset que consistía en un unos pantalones y una bata blanca con adornos de muñequitos eso me ayudaba a que los niños no me tuvieran tanto temor! si soy doctora específicamente pediatra y me siento feliz es la única parte de mi vida que no voy a permitir que se dañe , es una de las pocas cosas que me dan fuerza para levantarme día a día y enfrentarme a la vida , Solo espero que esta vez no vea a Edward ya que no me siento bien para soportar sus ofensas y malos tratos por lo menos tenía la ventaja de que él fuera cardiólogo y trabajara en esa área , por consecuencia no tendría que verlo ¿cierto?, cuando decidí bajar al garaje sonó mi móvil estaba segura de quien era! solo una persona me llamaba tan temprano así que ni falta me hizo ver el identificador de llamadas…

_buenos días…-intente decir

_buenos días Bella ¡¿Cómo amaneces?! ¡¿ya saliste del apartamento ?!¡¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer?!, estuve esperando tu llamada me tenias muy preocupada-al otro lado de la línea se podía apreciar a una Alice muy ansiosa y angustiada , regla numero uno cuando hablas por teléfono con Alice ella habla tu escuchas o por lo menos intentas responderle aunque en realidad ella sola se pregunta y contesta

_ estoy muy bien Alice, y no te llame ayer porque me fui todo el día a la playa necesitaba pensar! y se me olvido llevarme el móvil , lo siento no quise preocuparte – le conteste muy arrepentida de no haberla llamado , conociéndola ya no le quedaría ni un cabello en la cabeza

_está bien te perdono pero no me vuelvas hacer eso Isabella Marie Swan –dijo muy seria

-ok lo prometo Marie Alice Cullen –dije bromeando

_cambiando un poco el tema ¿ya estás en el hospital?-pregunto

-no, estoy a punto de salir ¿Por qué?-pregunte

- es que necesito ir al hospital ¿ me podías dar la cola ?el carro se me averió y el mecánico no me lo entrega sino hasta el lunes ! estoy en mi departamento!

-claro duende! no hay problema en 5 minutos estoy hay

-ok gracias te quiero amiga –colgó ya a estas alturas yo me encontraba dentro de mi vehículo un VW New Beetle gris regalo de mis padres! , lo encendí y me fui directo a buscar a Alice como se lo había prometido en menos de 5 min llegue a su apartamento…

-ay amiga gracias, sabes que no soporto andar en taxis –dijo subiendo al coche dándome un efusivo abrazo al cual yo correspondí por supuesto

-no te preocupes, no me costaba nada! por cierto que tienes que hacer en el Central Hospital –pegunte curiosa

-e…e… esto…-intento evadir mi pregunta, pero no hizo falta su respuesta ya había caído en cuenta, un simple nombre vino a mi cabeza Edward

-Alice no te preocupes por mí, es tu hermano! yo no me voy a molestar cada vez que hables de… él – no me podía permitir decir su nombre en voz alta, sentía que la herida que tenía en mi corazón se hacía mas y mas grande

-lo sé Bella –dijo en un suspiro –se que no te vas a molestar, pero veo como tus ojos se ponen tristes cuando siquiera alguien lo nombra, se que lo amas y te duele no estar con él! A mí no puedes engañar, te conozco eres mi mejor amiga.

-Alice…yo…

-no Bella sabes que es la verdad –dijo interrumpiéndome- me duele mierda, me duele ver como sufren los dos, me duele ver como Edward se comporta tan frio, ya no sonríe, no quiere hablar conmigo, ni con los chicos, no habla ni siquiera con mamá o papá es como si estuviera vacio, solo trabaja todo lo que puede y las noches cuando esta libre se desaparece y llega borracho en la madrugada al departamento acompañado por una zorra diferente cada día! Lo sé porque el portero de su edificio me lo dijo Bella, siento que estoy perdiendo a mi hermano y a la misma vez a mi mejor amiga –en ese momento Alice no pudo más y sus lagrimas corrían sin descanso por sus mejillas al igual que las mías, gracias a dios ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del hospital no me sentía muy bien para seguir manejando

-Bella dile la verdad, dile que todo lo de Ricardo fue una mentira que ustedes nunca estuvieron juntos-me suplico- estoy segura que él te apoyaría, lo estas dañando Bella y te estás dañando tu misma, el se merece saber la verdad, ustedes no merecen sufrir así

-no puedo Alice, no puedo! lo amo demasiado! Sé que decirle la verdad va ser peor! y el va sufrir más adelante es mejor que se desilusione ahora a que alimente este amor porque MALDITA SEA YO NO VOY A ESTAR HAY – dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón llorando desconsoladamente

-me mata Alice, me mata que me mire así, me mata que cuando lo miro lo que vea es odio en sus ojos, me mata no poder decirle la verdad, me mata no besarlo! sentirlo , me mata saber que se acuesta con otras, todo eso me mata incluso más que esta maldita enfermedad- mierda ya no podía mas necesitaba sacar todo esto del pecho a ver si este dolor se disipaba de una maldita vez

-Bella-dijo Alice sollozando –por favor… no hagas esto no lo hagas…

-no Alice ya tome una decisión y espero que la respetes! Edward Cullen está fuera de mi vida y punto –dije con voz que intentaba sonar firme pero no lo logre del todo

-está bien Bella voy a mantenerme al margen aunque estoy segura de que lo que estás haciendo es un completo error-dijo saliendo del auto, dejándome sola

Intente calmarme me mire en el retrovisor y mi cara estaba muy roja por el llanto saque una botella de agua mineral que siempre cargaba dentro de mi vehículo y me lave me aplique un poco de polvo, rubor ya que estaba muy pálida! y un poco de humectante en los labios que los sentía resecos . Me baje de mi VW New Beetle y me fui a ver a mis niños que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa en medio de la adversidad.

* * *

espero que les guste! no se si logro transmitir lo que quiero !espero que si

.


	3. Chapter 3:enfrentándolo

Capitulo 3: enfrentándolo

Estaba lista para atender a mi primer paciente, ya había llegado Ángela, la enfermera asignada a mi consultorio, por eso me encantaba trabajar en el hospital de los Ángeles, siempre velaban por la salud de sus pacientes, todo era muy organizado, aun me sentía un poco indispuesta después de la conversación con Alice, pero yo la entendía, ella simplemente estaba preocupada! , pero lamentablemente no había nada que ella pudiera hacer esa decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, estaban tocando la puerta…

-pase –grite para que me oyeran del otro lado

era Angela

-Bella, ¿ya estas lista?-me pregunto- Es que estamos retrasadas

-si claro, pasa al primero –le dije

-ok

Después de un breve momento Ángela venia acompañada de una señora , como alrededor de 40 años , era alta, cabello rojizo , ojos azules y llevaba un vestido azul cielo, con dos tiras delgadas en los hombros era muy hermosa, venia acompañada de una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años aferrada frenéticamente a un costado , la que supuse que era mi paciente obviamente , me acerque a ellas

-hola –dije extendiéndole la mano, a la señora –mi nombre es Isabella Swan, la encargada de revisar a esta preciosa –dije viendo a la pequeña niña que se veía muy asustada, más bien aterrada

-hola doctora-dijo estrechándome la mano-mi nombre es Lauren y esta –señalo a la pequeña niña-es mi hija victoria, está muy asustada es que le tiene miedo a los doctores creen que la van a" puyar "ya intente hacerle entender de que no es verdad pero es muy testaruda –intento explicarme su mamá

Me puse de cunclillas para a ver mejor a la niña que escondía su carita en el vestido de su mamá

-¿qué pasa preciosa, porque estas allí escondida? Te prometo que no te voy "puyar", solo voy a revisarte para que estés sana y fuerte-le dije con ternura acariciando su bucles rojizos, iguales a los de su madre

-¿me lo pometes? -dijo con voz infantil

-claro princesa, te lo prometo! palabra de doctora –dije sonriendo , tras haber logrado que se dejara revisar

Dejo de esconder su carita, y se soltó de su madre, me miro fijamente con sus ojitos azules…

-edes mui hemosa –dijo acariciándome con su manita el cabello

-gracias, pero tú eres mucho más hermosa, una princesa –ella se sonrojo y me regalo una sonrisa

Me levante del suelo y me dispuse a revisarla, para que me pudiera dar tiempo de atender a mis otros pacientes, la niña se comporto muy bien , hasta se reía cuando le colocaba el estetoscopio en su pechito , era tan dulce ,Victoria se encontraba perfectamente sana , solo tenía que tomarse una cuantas vitaminas ,ya que estaba un poco baja de peso para su tamaño

-chao, princesa –le dije cuando salió del consultorio

-abios-me dijo con una sonrisa

A lo largo del día, me la pase revisando a mis niños, cuando termine ya eran las 8 de la noche , le dije a Ángela que se podía retirar ,ya que había terminado su labor , en cuanto a mí , aun me quedaban unos cuantos expedientes que archivar , me dolía un poco la cabeza y me sentía un poco mareada , por lo que decidí que lo mejor era continuar mañana martes total estos expedientes los tenía que entregar el viernes , me tome la pastilla que me había recomendado Emmett, mi doctor y amigo, para cuando esto ocurriera , él era el único aparte de Alice que sabia acerca de mi enfermedad , en parte también porque él fue quien me la detecto ,porque si fuera por mi tampoco sabría nada , recuerdo que ese día por primera vez en mi vida vi a Emmett llorar era extraño , siempre se veía tan fuerte , nuca pensé verlo en esa situación , solo recuerdo que me abrazo un largo tiempo sollozando como un niño pequeño , me causo tanto dolor que otros sufrieran por mi causa , casi me muero al ver al oso así , solo pensar ver a mi Edward de esa manera sentía que me morirá por dentro , por eso le hice jurar que no diría nada a nadie y mucho menos a Edward , ellos eran primos y los mejores amigos , estudiaron en la misma facultad de medicina ,él fue el que me presento a los demás Cullen , por lo menos me quedaba la satisfacción de haber conocido el amor .

Cuando se me paso el mareo Salí del consultorio y me dispuse a caminar por el largo pasillo , para tomar el ascensor, pero lo que nunca me imagine fue ver a Edward , él trabajaba en el área de cardiología eso estaba en el tercer piso y este era el segundo no entendía que hacia aquí, solo estaba allí parado , como una estatua gracias a dios de espaldas a mí , no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, pero cuando me recompuse de verlo , los sentimientos me embargaron, el estomago se me lleno de mariposas como si fuera una adolescente , sentía ganas de correr , arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo ¡dios cuanto extraños sus labios! Esos labios que me nublaban los sentidos, pero me recordé a mi misma que esto lo hacía por su bien, pero y ahora ¿que debía hacer? , esperar a que se fuera o enfrentarme a él de una vez por todas, no pude ni siquiera tomar una decisión, cuando Edward se voltio, se quedo viéndome intensamente yo también correspondí a esa mirada no me sentía lo suficiente fuerte para no hacerlo, en sus ojos no pueden identificar ningún sentimiento, era como si no sintiera nada, esa mirada intensa que lo caracterizaba ya no brillaba, el hermoso verde esmeralda de sus ojos estaba opaco simplemente sin luz. Yo no sabía qué hacer estaba paralizada era la primera vez en dos semanas que lo veía, la última vez fue cuando en este mismo hospital, me insulto y me dijo que era una cualquiera, yo quise morirme ese momento, sentía que cada palabra que me decía abría mas y mas la herida de este cansado corazón; de un momento otro sus ojos pasaron del frio a expresar el más puro odio mientras se dirigía a pie firme hacia donde estaba…

-Doctora Swan ¿Qué hace a esta hora en el hospital? que ya no debería estar en su casa, la deben estar esperando –pregunto cínicamente

Estábamos frente a frente, su olor me nublaba y a pesar de ser considerablemente más alto que yo, el olor de su aliento se colaba por mis fosas nasales, no sabía lo que pretendía, pero fuera lo que fuera yo no iba a jugar su juego, se estaba comportando como el mismo idiota y frívolo, que una vez conocí.

_si tiene razón debería estar en mi hogar , lo que pasa doctor Cullen es que me faltaba archivar algunos expedientes de unos pacientes, así que con su permiso me retiro.- le conteste de la manera más fría que pude , cuando iba a caminar hacia el ascensor , su potente mano me tomo del brazo con rudeza y me detuvo, lo primero que sentí fue los miles de voltios subir por mi brazo y extenderse en todo mi cuerpo , sentía que su piel me estaba quemando , y sin que lo pudiera evitar mis ojos se cerraron sin pedirme permiso, como si fuera un acto reflejo, haciéndome recordar como precisamente esas manos, tan grandes , tan tibias me recorrían entera, cuando me hacia mujer ,su mujer ; me obligue a mi misma a reaccionar , todavía estaba de espaldas a él , ya que no me había volteado , solo me detuvo , por lo que yo misma me gire y lo enfrente

_ ¿Qué pasa doctor Cullen?, ¿se le olvido decirme algo?-le pregunté retándolo con la mirada, odiaba que se comportara así, ¿porque simplemente no me dejaba olvidarlo? ¿Por qué complicaba más las cosas?

_ ¿Qué ocurre doctora Swan me tiene miedo?- dijo soltado mi brazo, pero acorralándome contra la pared, trate de zafarme pero no me lo permitió

_ Edward, déjate de juegos y déjame ir – le dije en un murmullo ya que el acerco sus labios a los míos respirándome en la boca

-¿Edward? no doctor Cullen, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Tienes miedo que te haga algo? –dijo hablándome sensualmente al oído, tomando fuertemente mi cintura y pegando su cuerpo al mío, podía sentir su erección presionando mi vientre y dios! Sin que pudiera evitarlo mis bragas se empaparon

_Edw… Edward para…, no hagas esto –le suplique, ligeramente jadeando, su cercanía me estaba afectando y ya esto se empezaba a notar en mi cuerpo

_ ¿de verdad quieres que pare? Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te mueres porque te haga mía ahora mismo –ya en este punto estaba repartiendo besos húmedos por mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera

-no… no… -trate de alejarlo empujando con mis manos su pecho, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo y me sujeto con más firmeza. Si seguía así, si no lo alejaba ahora no iba a poder hacerlo más adelante

_dime una cosa –saco la cara que tenía enterrada en mi cuello y me miro fijamente -¿a él también le suplicas como me suplicabas a mí? ¿Le ruegas que no pare como lo hacías conmigo?-me pregunto de la manera más hostil que le había escuchado en mi vida, lleno de rabia, frustración e impotencia

_Edward para esto… no , no nos hagas sufrir más por favor… –intente una vez más , mirándolo ligeramente a los ojos aunque sin hacerlo del todo , pero pude darme cuenta que estos estaban oscuros , así se ponían sus ojos cuando estaba excitado o enojado , un segundo bajón de fluidos inundo mis bragas al reconocer esa mirada , que era una mezcla de las dos emociones

_QUE MIERDA SABES TU, ACERCA DE SUFRIR –grito fuera de sí, pero no me soltó, nuca antes había visto a Edward así, bueno si, cuando arme toda esta falsa y le dije que me había acostado con Ricardo, pero solo dios sabe que no lo hice para lastimarlo intencionalmente, yo sabía que era la única forma que se alejara, y esa forma era herirlo como hombre, porque estoy casi segura que si hubiera inventado otra cosa no me hubiera creído ni una sola palabra y hubiese descubierto todo

Me dolía, me dolía verlo así, este Edward no era ni la sombra de mi Edward, de mi príncipe, tuve que concentrarme para que las lágrimas no delataran la cruz que llevaba por dentro

-Edw…-intente decir

_ ¡CALLATE JODER! –grito-SOLO QUIERO QUE ME RESPONDAS UNA COSA – intento calmarse apretándose el puente de la nariz, esto lo hacía cuando realmente estaba furioso

_ ¿qué?-dije rota, ya cansada de esta situación

_ ¿lo amas? –dijo mirándome intensamente con los ojos llenos de dolor

_Edward, no te hagas esto por favor…-le suplique

_CONTESTAME, MALDITA SEA!, ES LO MINIMO QUE ME MEREZCO –me exigió mas alterado que antes , por intentar evadir su pregunta

¿Pero que le contestaba? Que no?, que lo amo a él , que mierda ¡siempre lo voy a amar a él !, no puedo , no puedo decirle la verdad , dios por favor ayúdame , dame fuerza

_si -le conteste con voz temblorosa - si Edward, lo amo –le conteste con voz más firme convenciéndome a mi misma que era por su bien, pero por dentro estaba rompiéndome en mil pedazos

Solo pude observar como sus ojos se llenaban de dolor y se hundían en la más profunda tristeza, yo lo sabía porque eso mismo veían en mi ojos cuando me miraba en el espejo, me soltó completamente como si mi piel de un momento a otro le quemara y fue directo al ascensor, sin decir una palabra, cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró con el adentro yo no aguante mas y caí al suelo con las lagrimas cayendo sin mi permiso, inundando mis mejillas.

TE AMO EDWARD, SIEMPRE TE VOY A AMAR MI AMOR -grite a la nada con todas mis fuerzas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón

* * *

hola ! aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia , espero que les guste , ¿sigo? ¿o escribo muy mal ? comenten! prometo no molestarme por lo que me digan de verdad , ya tengo el proximo capitulo culminado ¿que me dicen? ¿lo publico? ¿o no vale la pena ? ESPERO SUS OPINIONES CHAO :D


	4. Chapter 4:Consecuencias y verdades

Capitulo 4: consecuencias y verdades

Después de lo que pase en el hospital con Edward, apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente tanto física, como mentalmente de manejar hasta mi departamento; cuando llegue le di gracias a dios que no haya ocasionado un accidente no por mí, sino por las demás personas ; porque ahora en este momento lo que más quería era morirme de una maldita vez , lo único que me animaba a seguir viviendo son mis niños por supuesto y el apoyo de Emmett y Alice , aunque el oso no sabía que lo de Ricardo era mentira él lo sospechaba de todas formas , yo sé que no me dijo nada para no agobiarme y de verdad se lo agradecía con las reprimendas de Alice era más que suficiente ; por otro lado estaba Rosalie ella estudió junto a Alice diseño de modas , la duende le presento a su primo y los dos se prendaron uno del otro en ese instante según me había contado el mismo Emmett, Rosalie y yo nos hicimos grades amigas , junto a Alice éramos un club explosivo aunque fuéramos completamente diferentes , tanto física , como mentalmente , pero precisamente la diferencia de personalidades increíblemente nos hacia congeniar más; con Rosalie todo había cambiado desde lo que paso con Edward, ella se entero de la peor manera posible por la chismosa de Jessica Stanley una vecina de él y no era para menos que Jessica supiera todo, ese día Edward se volvió como loco , solo me gritaba y me decía iba a matar a Ricardo por haberme tocado , yo solo lloraba desconsolada no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así tan violento , estaba desesperado rogándome que le dijera que todo era mentira , que todo era una maldita broma pero yo no podía hacerlo , de repente al ver que no le desmentía lo que acababa de decirle empezó a romper todo televisor , platos, computadora , todo lo que estuviera a su alcance lo destrozo y fue ese ruido de las cosas romperse lo alertaron a los vecinos , ocasionado que irremediablemente se enteraran de lo ocurrido aunque no con detalles , ese fue el peor día de mi vida , ese día renuncie al amor ,por consecuencia ese día renuncie a ser feliz , no me importaban los cuchicheos de lo demás ,ni lo que dijeran , me importaba él , lo que él sufriera, nada mas

Recuerdo que cuando Rosalie se entero, ella fue a mi departamento y me pregunto acerca de lo que había pasado, incrédula, no le daba crédito a lo que Jessica le había dicho y tampoco a lo que decían las demás personas del condominio de Edward , pero al decirle que era verdad, medio una fuerte cachetada volteándome la cara y dejándome hormigueando la piel de mi mejilla por la fuerza del impacto , pero no fue el golpe lo que me dolió , fue la decepción que vi en su mirada lo que realmente me lastimo ;pero era el precio que tenía que pagar para proteger a las personas que amo y tenía que aceptarlo , ese día me dijo que nunca pensó que fuera ese tipo de mujer , que no era más que una zorra disfrazada de puritana, que nunca me iba a salir nada bien , que dios me iba a castigar por haber traicionado al hombre que decía amar con el corazón , que la diferencia entre las mujeres con que antes salía Edward y yo era que ellas no disfrazaban lo que eran en realidad en cambio yo sí , también me dijo que dejábamos de ser amigas , que no supo cómo pudo confundirse conmigo ; Emmett intento persuadirla , alegando que eso era problema de Edward y yo , pero ella no cambiaba de opinión .

Decidí que lo mejor era no estarme agobiando por lo que ya paso , debido a que no podría hacer nada para remediarlo ;me desnude completamente y me dirigí a la ducha para relajarme con un baño de agua caliente , cuando ya estaba allí, deje que el agua hiciera su efecto me enjabone lentamente lavando cada rincón de mi cuerpo , no me lave el cabello porque era muy tarde y no se me iba a secar fácilmente ,me envolví en la tolla y Salí rumbo a la habitación para vestirme , me coloque unos cacheteros blancos que me servían como bragas y una blusita de tirantes azul sin sujetador ya que iba a dormir ; cuando me iba a acostar en la cama , mi estomago rugió de la nada , el no comer bien en estos últimos tres días me estaba pasando factura por lo que fui a la cocina a prepararme algo ligero , encontré pan , jamón , queso , lechuga , tomate . Por lo que decidí hacerme un sándwich, con un poco de jugo de fresa que había dejado en la nevera el día anterior, cuando ya tenía la pansa llena me fui directamente debajo de las sabanas, pude ver de reojo el reloj en mi mesita de noche ya eran las 10:30pm, lo mejor era que me durmiera pronto ya que mañana me tenía que levantar temprano para ir al hospital, y la verdad era que me sentía muy cansada por lo que me quede frita casi al instante.

.

.

.

Cuando me desperté ya eran las 6:45am por lo que debía apurarme, para llegar temprano al hospital; así que me bañe, me vestí, me subí a mi VW New Beetle ; a las 7:20am ya me encontraba en el hospital , empecé con mi rutina diaria y ya a las 12:00pm había terminado de atender a mis pacientes de la mañana , Ángela ya se había ido almorzar con su novio Ben, un colega , de lejos se les veían ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro , y de verdad me alegraba por ella era una excelente persona y merecía ser feliz ;aunque Ángela insistió que los acompañara yo me negué , no quería estorbar ; así que ni modo tendría que almorzar sola , cuando me disponía a salir del consultorio para almorzar en un café cercano sentí que tocaron la puerta

_adelante –dije fuerte, para que me oyeran

Cuando la puerta se abrió yo me quede paralizada de la impresión…

_Ricardo –dije con un jadeo tembloroso

_hola preciosa-me saludo, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

De mi boca simplemente no salía nada, estaba en shock, dios como se le ocurría venir aquí…lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era otro problema.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí y no me vas a saludar?-dijo Ricardo sacándome de mi trance, fingiendo estar enojado, pero la sonrisa que tenia pintada en la cara lo delataba

_no, claro que no, pasa –dije levantándome de la silla, y dirigiéndome hacia él, cerrando la puerta del consultorio con el pestillo

_ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si me va a saludar como se debe doctora Swan? –dijo mas impaciente que antes

_ven aquí –dije extendiéndole los brazos. El rápidamente me tomo de la cintura y me tomo en voladas por el aire, no pude evitar el gritico de sorpresa que me salió de los labios

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? sabes que esto puede traer problemas y lo menos que quiero es otra pelea entre tú y Edward-le dije zafándome de sus brazos, para volver a la seguridad del suelo

_lo sé, pero sabes que no le tengo miedo a ese idiota –lo mire reprobatoriamente, pero sin decirle nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus tratos hacia Edward -¿Qué? Es la verdad

_Ricardo dejémoslo hasta ahí ¿sí?-dije mirándolo sus enormes ojos azules – sabes que te quiero y te agradezco por haber soportado insultos, golpes-me acorde de Edward –pero estar aquí solo va a complicar las cosas y de verdad no quiero dañarte- le dije sincera

_yo soy lo suficiente mayorcito para decidir qué es lo que puede dañarme o no, y no te voy a dejar sola en esto aunque insistas –dijo con seguridad

_de verdad te lo agradezco pero…-no me dejo terminar

_pero nada, te voy apoyar hasta el final y punto. Sé que algo muy grave te esta pasado para que tuvieras que inventar todo esto, pero aunque no me lo digas, yo siempre voy a estar ahí pase lo que pase –dijo mirándome severamente, como diciéndome indirectamente que nada de lo que dijera lo iba a sacar de esa posición

_gracias Ricardo – dije con los ojos aguados dándole un gran abrazo, el cual correspondió –eres un gran amigo, no me va alcanzar la vida para agradecerte, todo lo que has hecho por mí –bueno no es que tampoco me quede tanta dije por dentro –eres un gran apoyo y siempre vas a ocupar un lugar muy importante en mi corazón

_si, pero eso no es suficiente ¿cierto? –dijo melancólico

_Ricardo…

_ya, lo entiendo; tu amas a ese idiota, aunque me gustaría que no fuera así, tengo que aceptarlo, es la realidad –dijo resignado

_yo estoy segura que un día vas a encontrar a la mujer de tu vida, y ella va saber amarte como yo no pude – le dije acariciando su mejilla con ternura

_eso espero, aunque como te puedes dar cuenta ya estoy viejo, solo espero que el día que la encuentre como tú dices, no este muy viejito y Ricardo junior no quiera levantarse-dijo intentando sonar divertido sonriéndome, sin embargo esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos

_no seas tonto, apenas tienes 29 años y te aseguro que en menos de lo que canta un gallo vas a estar lleno de hijos-dije sonriendo ligeramente, para infundirle ánimos

_ cambiando un poco el tema ¿Me vas a decir la verdad de una vez por todas? Soy tu mejor amigo, hemos estado desde chiquitos en las buenas y en las malas, creo que es un poco tarde para cambiar eso ¿no crees? –dijo mirándome seriamente

_ ¿estás seguro de que quieres saber la verdad? –dije mirándolo fijamente

_Claro que si, necesito saber de una vez por todas que le pasa a mi amiga, y no voy a tolerar más evasivas, así que habla.

_ok, te voy a decir la verdad – acepte resignada luchar contra él era causa perdida- pero antes me tienes que prometer una cosa

_está bien, ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?-su mirada tenía un toque de precaución

_bueno dos cosas en realidad – dije pensándolo mejor, Ricardo me miraba impaciente -primero quiero que me prometas que lo que te diga aquí no se lo vas a decir a nadie y…-espere un momento para ordenar mis ideas

_y…-dijo exasperado

_ que no me vas a tener lastima y siempre me vas a tratar igual –su cara de un momento a otro paso de la precaución al horror, al oír la severidad de mis palabras

_ok, te lo prometo –dijo con un hijo de voz, sin embargo firmemente

_a ver…-divague –por donde empiezo…

Ricardo me miraba fijamente, ya en este punto se había sentado en uno de los sillones del consultorio y yo en uno frente a él

-bien…-tome aire -todo empezó hace alrededor de dos meses, todo estaba muy bien en mi vida absolutamente en todos los sentidos, tanto en el trabajo, como en mi relación con Edward. Un día cuando desperté en mi departamento, me encontré un gran hematoma en el brazo, me resulto extraño ya que no me había golpeado y si lo hubiera hecho tendría que haberme dado cuenta ya que el tamaño del golpe era bastante considerable, le di gracias a dios que estaba sola y que Edward no estuviera ya que no quería preocuparlo , después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto decidí no darle importancia; posteriormente Edward me aviso que tendría que salir de la ciudad por una semana , ya que había una conferencia de cardiología en New York y lo habían invitado, él me pidió que lo acompañara , pero le explique que no podía abandonar de un momento a otro a mis pacientes y lo entendió, sin embargo me propuso que me quedara en el departamento de Alice mientras regresaba , pero rechace su propuesta ya que ella estaba con Jasper y sabia que no me iba a sentir cómoda; al día siguiente de que Edward se fuera , me vino una hemorragia incontrolable por la nariz , trate de calmarla pero no se detenía con nada , por lo que llame a Alice trate de no preocuparla , pero apenas le dije la palabra sangre se volvió como loca por teléfono y en menos de 5min estaba en mi departamento, me llevo al hospital y me hicieron unos análisis después de controlarme la hemorragia , yo no estaba tan preocupada ya que desde pequeña me salía sangre por la nariz , solo me sorprendí esta vez por la cantidad mas no me alarme , me sentía bien, no creí que fuera nada malo…

_espera – Ricardo me interrumpió bruscamente en un jadeo tembloroso, con cara de pánico -¿Cómo que no creíste que fuera nada malo?

_déjame continuar por favor… –dije intentando contener las lagrimas, el asintió con la cabeza pero estaba temblando ligeramente – a los tres días me llamaron diciéndome que ya los resultados estaban listos, ese día estaba libre por lo que tuve que salir del departamento e ir al hospital , en cuanto llegue me avisaron que pasara al consultorio de Emmett Cullen que él personalmente me iba a entregar los resultados de los análisis , yo me sorprendí , no entendía porque Emmett tenía mis análisis ,no entendía nada, Emmett es hematólogo , no comprendía que hacia un medico hematólogo con mis análisis ,confusa me dirigí a su consultorio y cuando entre el estaba llorando, inmediatamente me alarme y la pregunte que pasaba –mire levemente a Ricardo estaba como paralizado pero aun así continúe –y él después de darle largas me dijo finalmente lo que pasaba-dos lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo , Ricardo no se movía sus ojos se veían desenfocados y su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente

_¿y qué pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía tus análisis?-pregunto en un hilo de voz , como si en realidad no quisiera escuchar la respuesta, me arme de valor y le respondí…

_tengo leucemia Ricardo, me queda poco tiempo de vida – de un momento a otro , las lagrimas empezaron a caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas , tenía las manos cerradas en formas de puño , no sé en qué momento se movió , solo sé que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba entre sus brazos , abrazándome frenéticamente , como si me fuera a desvanecer de un momento a otro , por más que trate de controlar las lagrimas estas se colaron por mis ojos y descendieron de modo silencioso , no por mí , ya que esta situación la había aceptado desde hace tiempo , desde que decidir hacer todo esto ; sino por hacerle daño a otros y me sentía impotente ya que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo

_no, no –decía Ricardo sollozando como un niño, aun abrazándome –tiene que haber un error tal vez se confundieron de anali…-lo interrumpí poniendo una de mis manos sobre su boca

_no Ricardo, no hay ningún error ¿te acuerdas que te dije que una vez me salió un hematoma de la nada?-no me contesto –ese es uno de los síntomas de la leucemia, así que no hay duda-Me soltó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con las lágrimas aun desbordándose por sus mejillas

_pero se tiene que poder hacer algo, alguna forma de detener la enfermedad, no sé ¿quimioterapia?-pregunto desesperado

_no , no voy a pasar por eso , la enfermedad está muy avanzada y la quimioterapia no serviría de mucho eso sin contar los daños colaterales que me causaría como por ejemplo que se me caiga el pelo…-me interrumpió bruscamente

_ ¿a quién mierda le importa tu pelo? Lo importante es que vivas, que vivas – dijo esto último en un susurro ahogado

_ya tome una decisión no voy a pasar por eso, si me voy a morir por lo menos lo voy hacer con dignidad –dije firmemente –lo único que podría servir es un trasplante de medula, pero como sabes soy adoptada, mi madre biológica murió y no tengo hermanos de sangre

_ ¿y tu padre? El no está muerto quizás…

_quizás nada, ese señor no se preocupó por mí en los 24 años que tengo de vida, para venirlo hacer ahora, así que él no es una opción

_pero…-intento debatir

_pero nada –dije firme

_ahora lo entiendo todo –dijo mas para el, que para mí - por eso dejaste a Edward ¿cierto? ¿Para qué no sufriera? –me pregunto

_si – solo pude contestar

_ahora veo el gran amor que le tienes, lo siento tanto pequeña –dijo abrazándome de nuevo un poco más calmado

_Bella –dijo de repente

_si…

_no te has puesto a pensar que es un poco sospechoso, que de un momento a otro tu tengas una relación conmigo y menos de una semana ya nos estamos juntos –yo lo mire extrañada no sabía a lo que quería llegar

_no entiendo a que te refieres

_te estoy intentando decir que Edward puede descubrir esta mentira en cualquier momento a menos de que…-se quede pensando un momento

_a menos de que ¿Qué?…-pregunte

_a menos de que este cerca de ti-hablo finalmente- no necesariamente para que el nos vea, nos pueden ver otras personas ya que tarde o temprano alguien le va a decir y no le cabra la menor duda de que estás conmigo –dijo mirándome a los ojos

_no sé, no quiero que sufra mas –le dije con ojos suplicantes, aunque por dentro sabía que tenía razón, no era lógico que dijera de un día para otro que lo amo y que lo adoro, y al otro día no estemos juntos

_créeme Bella no podrás hacer nada para evitar que sufra; pero si lo ves por otro lado, así se desilusiona mas rápido y es más fácil que te olvide

_aunque me cueste admitirlo tienes razón, pero no sería justo para ti prestarte para esto-le dije

_por mí no te preocupes, eres una de las personas que más quiero en esta vida y voy hacer lo que sea para ayudarte –me agarro la barbilla –entendiste –me regalo una sonrisa y me soltó

_gracias –dije conmovida por sus palabras, con los ojos húmedos

_no hay de qué pequeña, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de saber todo lo que estas pasando –dijo en un susurro, lleno de tristeza

_ ahora, voy a llevar a mi hermosa novia a alimentarse, este va a ser el primer paso para que las personas crean que esta relación es verdadera –dijo convencido

_está bien, pero no me digas novia –le dije seriamente, no quería que confundiera las cosas

_está bien –dijo suspirando. Y salimos rumbo a almorzar… dios que esto que estoy haciendo sea lo correcto

* * *

Hola aquí está este nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, y si les gusto dejen comentarios un beso: D


	5. Chapter 5: Recuerdos

Capitulo 5: Recuerdos

Ricardo y yo nos dirigimos al café más cercano del hospital , gracias a él tuve una almuerzo relajado todo el tiempo estuvo haciéndome reír , en el café estaba María , una de las enfermeras del piso donde trabaja Edward , ella todo el tiempo se le insinuaba pero Edward siempre le dejaba claro que no quería nada con ella , recuerdo que una vez cuando me dirigía al segundo piso a buscarlo para irnos juntos , cuando abrí su consultorio María estaba prácticamente encima de el besándolo , en ese momento vi todo rojo ,me quede paralizada ante tal escenita , recuerdo que Edward me vio asustado y solo dijo "mi amor , no es lo que piensas " lográndose zafar finalmente de ella , le grite que se fuera a mierda que lo nuestro se acababa y Salí corriendo hacia mi coche llorando , sintiéndome traicionada , sentía que el corazón se me oprimía cada vez que la recordaba besándolo, cuando llegue a mi departamento lo primero que hice fue buscar sus cosas , dejándoselas con marcos, el portero ordenándole que no lo dejara subir nunca más a mi piso , que ese señor ya no era bienvenido a mi casa, alrededor como de 15 min alguien estaban tocando violentamente la puerta , cuando vi por la lentilla divise que era Edward , al principio me negué rotundamente a abrir , pero Edward tenía un escándalo y ya los vecinos estaban saliendo de sus departamentos para ver que sucedía y lo menos que quería en ese momento era que se armara un chisme , por lo que contra mi voluntad le abrir la puerta , el entro inmediatamente y apenas la puerta se cerró me empezó a besar a la fuerza como con miedo y desesperación , yo como pude me retorcía entre sus brazos para evitar responder a sus besos , logrando finalmente apartarme , estableciendo un distancia dentro de lo que cabía entre nosotros , Edward me decía que todo era una trampa de María para separarnos , que ella sabía muy bien que si hacía que se demorara en el consultorio yo iba a subir por él , yo simplemente no sabía que creer , una parte de mi decía que el estaba diciendo la verdad ,que me amaba, que confiara en él ;pero la otra parte me nublaba los sentidos de rabia al solo recordarla a ella sobre el besándolo ; se formo silencio interminable entre nosotros , finalmente Edward lo rompió, diciendo que él entendía , que debía ser muy difícil para mí confiar en alguien que antes andaba con todas , pero que por más que me amara si no había confianza el no podía hacer nada , recuerdo que quemándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes, en ese momento profundamente tristes me dijo "gracias , por haberme enseñado lo que era el amor" cuando se disponía a salir de mi departamento , yo lo tome firmemente por el brazo él se voltio lentamente y pude darme cuenta que estaba llorando era la primera vez que veía a Edward así y me dolió tanto que sin darme cuenta empecé a besarlo quería borrar con mis labios todo ese dolor ,el poco a poco fue reaccionando y respondió a mi beso con una pasión interminable , como si fuera el ultimo que me daría , yo como pude me aparte para recuperar el aliento , lo mire "te amo y eso nadie nunca lo va a poder cambiar" le dije perdida en sus ojos , el me miro con ternura susurrándome al oído un "te amo" para después volver a besarme , llevándome a la habitación donde me hizo suya sin compasión , no recuerdo cuantas veces , solo sé que fueron muchas ,y que él solo paro cuando me quede dormida sobre su pecho ,agotada completamente extasiada y satisfecha …. Suspire, estremeciéndome sin poder evitarlo al darle cabida a ese recuerdo a mi mente

_¿qué te pasa ?¿tienes frio ?-me pregunto Ricardo sacándome de mi trance

_no ¿Por qué?-pregunte confundida

_es que tienes toda la piel erizada, pensé que tenías frio-me dijo

_e… cierto quizás si tengo un poco de frio después de todo –estaba segura que en este momento estaba completamente roja ¿pero que le decía? Sabes Ricardo estaba recordando como Edward me hacía el amor y se me erizo la piel…no, no obviamente no le podía decir eso

_lo siento no tengo chamarra –se disculpo apenado

_no te preocupes ¿nos vamos? –le dije al darme cuenta que ambos habíamos acabado nuestro almuerzo

_por supuesto –dijo risueño

Ricardo me acompaño al hospital y justo en la entrada estaba el amor de mi vida, mi Edward, cuando nos miro sentí morir, ya no veía tristeza en sus ojos, nos miraba con asco, repulsión, como unas mierdas, en mi interior sentí miedo ya que la última vez que Edward vio a Ricardo lo cayo a golpes y gracias a dios que los separaron porque si no esa pelea hubiera terminado en una desgracia; yo no sabía que hacer , estaba paralizada hasta que sentí la mano de Ricardo tomar la mía , pude notar la mandíbula de Edward apretarse ante ese acto , pero no se movió ni un centímetro solo nos miraba fijamente , temblando susurre …

-Ricardo ¿ahora que hacemos? Siento que no voy a poder con esto

_relájate y sígueme el juego , solo trata de no mirarlo mucho-me respondió igualmente en un susurro

Y así tomados de la mano avanzamos hasta la puerta de entrada, donde precisamente casi llegando estaba Edward, en ese corto trayecto se me corto la respiración y llegue a pensar por un momento que los pulmones mas nunca inhalarían oxigeno hasta que…

_hola Doctora Swan, no sabía que acostumbraba a traer a sus conquistas al trabajo –dijo Edward de la manera más déspota y grosera que se puedan imaginar

_soy su novio , no una conquista y creo que es normal que venga a ver a mi mujer y la invite a comer-iba a matar a Ricardo ¿cómo se le ocurre decirle eso? Esta bien que Edward tenga qué vernos juntos para que no le quepa la menor duda que somos una pareja, pero creo que no hacía falta decir eso, con vernos tomados de la mano era suficiente. Sin que pudiera detener el impulso mis ojos fueron a los suyos que estaban furiosos, yo lo sabia estaba intentando controlarse…

_su novio-dijo con burla-haber cuanto te dura el papelito antes de que se tire a otro , parece que tiene la maña de abrirle las piernas a todos y…

-mira imbécil , te prohíbo que hables así de ella , no sabes NADA , y créeme que no te parto la cara por el lugar en el que estamos maldito gilipollas –me defendió Ricardo igual de enojado , mientras yo me moría por dentro , sus palabras me hacen más daño que si me golpearan hasta el cansancio, para él no era más que… que… una zorra

_¿tu? Prohibirme algo a mi-dijo Edward con cinismo –solo digo la verdad , y no eres nadie maldito bastardo NADIE-afirmo – no eres mas que un pelele en manos de esta …-me miro con asco –mujer

_maldito idiota …-Ricardo ya se había zafado de mi mano para golpearlo , pero yo lo detuve rápidamente

_por favor no… – le dije con voz quebrada

_pero Bella…

-entiéndelo solo está dolido –le dije un susurro para que Edward no pudiera escuchar

_esta vez te salvaste pero la próxima no vas a correr con tanta suerte

_cuando quieras –le respondió Edward retándolo con la mirada .

Por un momento pensé que ya se había acabado este juego de palabras hasta que…

_mírame a los ojos bella –dijo Edward de la nada como si Ricardo no existiera

Ya cansada de esta situación hice lo que me pidió

_esto NUNCA óyeme bien NUNCA te lo voy a perdonar, nunca pensé decir esto pero te odio, creo que te odio con la misma intensidad que un día te ame –dijo firme, tan hombre, tan el. _no llores no llores no llores …_decía yo por dentro , por lo que solo pude asentir dándole a entender que había entendido lo que me había querido decir

Y sin más preámbulos se dirigió a su volvo que estaba estacionado frente del hospital

HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS , EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTA LLENO DE SORPRESAS YA ESTA ESCRITO Y MUY PRONTO SE VAN A ENTERAR DE LO QUE QUIERO DECIR , YA SABEN SI LES GUSTO DEJEN COMENTARIOS SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MI LAS QUIERO UN BESO MUAH….:D ya esta escrito ... recuerden lleno de sorpresas


End file.
